candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Dreamworld Levels
This is the list of levels in the Dreamworld. There are currently 380 levels and 26 episodes that are known. There are a few differences that are present in every level besides the type. There are currently no stories except at the beginning. Each episode begins by starting at the first level, no story beforehand. An owl named Odus is in each level perched atop the Moon Scale and 2 random coloured candies on each side of him which you must balance or else you will automatically fail the level. The moon scale is not affected by any order of a specific candy colour. The Moon Scale tracks your moves and, when filled to the top, creates an effect called Moon Struck which removes one or two colour from the board completely until the effect ends in a certain amount of moves. One colour appearing on the moon scale will be removed if there are five colours of candies. Both colours on the moon scale will be removed if the board includes six colours. World One World Two World Three World Four World Five } | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:gray;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:gray;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:gray;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |15,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:gray;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |145,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:gray;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |180,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:gray;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:gray;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:gray;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |15,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:white;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |45,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Currently, this level has a double jelly square under the chocolate spawner. |} Trivia *All timed levels seem to be replaced with another level type which includes 7 new moves levels, 12 new jelly levels, 6 new ingredients levels, and 9 new candy order levels. In addition, two of the jelly levels has been replaced by a candy order levels (172, and 276). *It is currently unknown if more levels will be added as it is currently in a trial. King has stated they will go through with it if it works well. So far, the newest episode is Candy Kaiju, which was released on 13th August 2014. *For Candy Order Levels that require specific coloured candies, Moon Scale works as normal. For example, if the Moon Scale requires the balance of blue and purple candies, but the level requires 35 blue candies and only includes single Moonstruck, the absence of blue candies during the only Moonstruck may make the level impossible. *Dreamworld includes 21 Moves levels (5.75%), 163 Jelly levels (44.66%), 95 Ingredients levels (26.03%), and 86 Candy Order levels (23.56%) for now. See also *List of Dreamworld Jelly levels *List of Moves levels *List of Dreamworld Ingredients levels *List of Candy Order levels Category:Lists Category:Dreamworld Category:Dreamworld levels